


Blood and Teeth

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-19
Updated: 2003-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark gets a call from Lex in the middle of the night it could lead to a relationship that they both want and maybe need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Teeth

## Blood and Teeth

by Bleudiablo

<http://www.angelfire.com/indie/bleudiablo/frontpage.htm>

* * *

The phone ringing woke Clark from his TV induced stupor, he shook his head a few times, trying to work out what on earth was going on in the film on the TV and where the ringing was coming from. It took a few seconds to recognise the phone and few more to find it from where he had dropped it earlier, when he had finished talking to Chloe. His parents were away for the weekend at a wedding of an old friend of his mother's, a person he had never met so it had been decided it would be easiest for him to just stay at home and look after the farm. 

"Kent household," he answered, looking at the clock, wondering who was calling after midnight. 

"It's me Clark." 

"Lex, what's wrong? Are you Okay?" he asked, even though his friend had only said a few words, Clark could hear that something sounded wrong with the elder man. 

"Clark I... I need... I need you to come and get me," Lex replied, whimpering and sounding completely out of it, like he was high, a lot like Pete had on their one foray into drugs. The drugs, like alcohol had no effect on his body so he had been forced to spend a night baby-sitting a high Pete and laughing until even his sides had ached. 

"I will Lex, where are you?" Clark listened patiently for about a minute as Lex described the room he was in, getting more worried by the second, he had never heard Lex sound so weird. "Lex I need and address," he said, interrupting Lex's ramble about a nineteenth century sword that was on the wall. 

He heard Lex ask someone the address and the reply, which was just as well because Lex repeated it back wrong. "I will be as quick as possible," he promised, "Whatever it is Lex we'll sort it out." 

"I know Clark, you always save me." 

"Soon Lex." 

It was the other man who hung up and less than a second later Clark was on his way to Metropolis, he'd even remembered to put on his boots and shirt first. Less than ten minutes later and he was outside the address, scanning it with his X-ray vision. There were six people in the house, three in a downstairs room with Lex, one in a connecting room and one up stairs. 

Clark knocked on the door and it opened a few seconds later to reveal a man almost as tall as he was with equally dark hair but dark eyes too and obviously older than Clark's sixteen years. 

"I'm here to get Lex," he told the older man, practising Lex's calm, cool, not interested yet pissed off tone. 

The man just nodded, "Follow me." 

In the main room, his eyes went straight to Lex and he ran his eyes over Lex's slim form, checking for injuries, an automatic response to entering a room that contained the bald billionaire. He looked fine but something was wrong, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

He met Lex's eyes and suddenly Lex was walking towards him, no, he corrected himself, Lex wasn't walking, the other man was prowling towards him. Lex was well into Clark's personal space when he stopped, joining them from thigh to chest, he finally broke eye contact and leaned in to kiss Clark's neck. 

He felt Lex's entire body sigh in pleasure and he had to fight back his erection, swimming in the lake after breaking the ice, dancing naked in the sun, Lionel Luthor, he thought his dick would shrink away at the thought of Lex's dad. But his erection stood no chance of vanishing when with the same single-mindedness that Lex applied to everything, he attacked a small patch on Clark's neck, nibbling, sucking and licking it. His cock hardened so fast it was painful and Lex moved his hips lazily, grinding his own bulge into Clark's thigh and his stomach against Clark's straining erection. 

"What is going on?" He demanded of the three people in the room, trying his best to keep his voice level but it was difficult when there was something so obviously wrong with Lex and the older man wrapped around him like a second skin. 

He had known Lex for twenty months, eight of which he had been in love with his best friend, but he didn't know if Lex returned his feelings. He knew that they had flirted outrageously since meeting, sometimes obviously and sometimes not, after he had consciously realised what they were doing, it had become more of the former. 

"He has chosen you," the woman said. The three people in the room were two men and a woman, the woman looked a lot like the man who had answered the door, brother and sister maybe and an older man with white hair and amused looking blue eyes. 

"Chosen for what?" Clark asked impatiently. 

"As his mate," the woman answered. 

Clark growled and glared at them, trying his best to ignore the man nibbling on his neck and not to come in his pants. "What is going -" 

"No he's mine," a female voice screeched. Clark looked towards the voice, a woman with long blonde hair was running towards them. He had fought enough mutants to recognise that she was going to attack and his response was automatic. One arm went around Lex to pull the smaller man into his body and lift him off the ground slightly, the other arm went up to stop the woman, grabbing her around the neck and lifting her up, ignoring her attempts to scratch his neck. 

"What is going on?" He growled. 

The old man smiled and nodded like things were right, "Anne changed him, hoping to mate with him..." 

Clark zoned out the rest of what the old man was saying when a shot of pain/pleasure shot through his body, from his neck straight to cock, via his spine and what felt like every nerve in his body, and a trail of something cool ran down his chest. 

"Lex did you just break the skin on my neck?" He asked clutching Lex and the girl tighter. It felt so good, better than good, it was very probably the best sensation he had ever felt in his life. 

"Yes." slurp, a lick and Lex went back to his nibbling, this time the edges of the wound. 

"What was he changed into?" Clark demanded, trying not to think about Lex's teeth penetrating invulnerable skin or Lex doing any penetrating at all. 

"A vampire," the old man said. 

"Pardon?" 

"A vampire that is chewing on your neck like a dog with a bone because he is claiming you, making you as his own." 

Clark sighed and finally realised what had been different about Lex, his friend no longer had a pulse and his scent had changed. It took him only seconds for him to find a different scent entwined with Lex's natural one and where there was a stronger source, the original one, Anne!! 

He growled in anger and again tightened the hand on Anne's neck, realising his grip was only hurting her, holding her in place but not stopping her from breathing because she didn't have to. 

"He smells like her," he growled in anger at the old man, who just smiled even wider. 

"When you mate with him and it is completed, your scent will replace hers. Hers is only there because she made him. At the minute the only thing on his mind is mating with you, he is too young to control the urges." 

"Will I have to change to mate?" 

"No." 

Clark nodded and relaxed as much as he could with Lex still nibbling on the wound and grinding their lower bodies together, Clark realised he had been grinding back and didn't know for how long nor could he really find the will to stop. "Tell me everything he will need to know when he asks, and tell me it now." 

"If you put Anne down." 

Clark let go of her and she moved to attack again, he wasn't playing nice any more, she smelt like his Lex so he hit her, using only slightly more than normal human strength. She hit the floor and got up to attack again, but before she could, the brother and sister pair grabbed her, pulling her from the room. They ignored her screams of ownership over Lex, although Clark felt a possessive growl welling up in his throat "I apologise for Anne." 

"It's fine, now talk." 

Clark listened patiently while Lex carried on his tasting expedition of the small patch of Clark's neck and the wound, nibbling, sucking, licking and generally keeping the wound open, working his tongue into it, sending spikes of pleasure to his cock. His cock was still hard and wasn't showing any signs of softening but neither was he any where near coming. 

"Is there some way he can contact you?" The old man told the young alien a cell phone number and Clark memorised it. "Okay now listen and listen well, you will not contact us, you will not think about us, you will not even nod your head to us in the street. Because if you do, I don't care how hard you are to kill because I will rip you limb from limb and scatter your body parts from side of this country to the other, do you understand me?" The old man just nodded. 

"If he chooses to contact you, well it is his life but if I know Lex and I do, probably better than anyone else on this world. I think you should start running and don't ever stop. Because if he does contact you it won't be to ask questions it will be to take answers, to lock you in a lab and get his answers with a scalpel and torture." 

He didn't wait for answer, he just walked out and to the next block. He moved Lex so he was cradled to his chest and ran back to Smallville, easily bypassing Lex's alarm system and going straight to Lex's bedroom. 

"Lex we're home, we need to finish this." 

Lex's face came away from Clark's neck for the first time and the older man looked around, "The castle?" 

"Yes." 

"We"re alone?" Lex asked and met his eyes again. 

Clark nodded and whimpered at the need and lust in Lex's eyes. 

"We need to be naked now Clark." 

Clark nodded and stripped them as quickly as he could, making sure never to touch Lex's smooth skin, knowing he would get distracted. They were quickly facing each other naked, the young man took in the soft white and hairless skin of his partner, he was beautiful, Lex was the one who didn't look human not him. 

He thought Lex's cock was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, smooth, white like alabaster. But Clark only had seconds to admire the other man before Lex launched himself at the tall Alien. Superhuman reflexes saved them from hitting floor and got them to the bed before Clark collapsed. 

Lex had his legs straddling Clark's stomach, his backside rubbing against the younger man's badly neglected erection while Lex's was trapped between their bodies while Lex moved against him. 

"What do you want Lex?" He groaned as Lex finally explored the rest of his neck, shoulders and chest but every few seconds returning to the original patch, playing with the wound that still hadn't healed. 

"You," Lex growled and dove up to kiss Clark, teasing Clark's lips with his tongue until the young man parted his laps and Clark groaned, thrusting up as Lex thrust his tongue deep into Clark's mouth. 

Clark let Lex lead the kiss, knowing instinctively that the older man had to lead, be in charge. Lex moved so he was in a crouching position, grabbed Clark's hips and span the young boy over before yanking him to his hands and knees. Clark groaned as Lex's cock thrust along his cleft, catching slightly on his hole. 

"Lex please," he whimpered, thrusting back. he had never had anything larger than two of his own fingers in there and had loved, discovering that Aliens, well Aliens where he came from had a kind of prostate too 

"Yes mine," was Clark's only warning before Lex thrust into him. It burned but didn't hurt and the burn just added to the sensations assaulting his body. Lex's dick buried inside him, stretching not only his guardian muscles but also the others inside of him, the first ring of muscle that he had found with his fingers and one further up that the head of Lex's dick just seemed to reach. Hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise if he had been human, maybe even break the bones. The tip of his own hard cock rubbing against Lex's silk sheets. 

And then the most delicious fact of all, the fact that after so long this was Lex fucking him into the bed. 

He was very glad he wasn't human as Lex pounded into him, the force of it would have probably killed him, his erection was throbbing. He had been hard for so long and was so close, it was no longer funny. He managed to balance himself on one arm and reach down to stroke his cock. He whimpered but still found himself balanced on the edge of orgasm, it was almost painful, or what he assumed pain felt like. 

Sensation shot through his system, from his neck to cock, via every nerve he had as Lex bit him again. He came hard, his own cum reaching his nipples and felt Lex come behind him, filling his bowels with come and drinking deep. 

Clark collapsed on the bed, Lex draped over him, still sipping the blood at his neck. It was Lex who turned him over and returned to suckling at his favourite bit of skin before sitting up on Clark's stomach. 

"Mine," the older man growled again, he used a fang to open his wrist and held it over Clark's mouth, a drip of blood fell onto his lip, his tongue automatically nipped out to lick it up. He moaned at the taste and lifted his head to suckle from Lex's wrist, aware of Lex above him moaning the same word over and over again, "Mine." 

Finally he pulled away and they separated, both panting, Clark almost felt out of breath. "Mine," Lex said with a smile, giving Clark another view of his fangs and the younger man whimpered at how much they turned him on. "Mine," Lex said once more contentedly as he laid down on top of Clark. 

"Yours," Clark confirmed and started to drift to sleep, the comforting weight of Lex using him as a bed. 

+++ 

Lex woke slowly, a warm body was under him, a large one, a man. It had been a long time since he had been with a man, even longer since he had forgotten how he had ended up in a bed with him, her or even them in some cases. 

He took a deep breath and caught the scent of hay and grass, he hoped it was Clark more than anything else. He opened his eyes and swept his tongue over the scar he saw, mine, he thought firmly, this lovely warm, Clark smelling body was his. 

He sat up and smiled, unsurprisingly the Clark smelling body was Clark. 

It was also a deliciously naked Clark by the feeling of it, a naked, tanned and muscular Clark that was his. He wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up naked in his bed at the castle with an equally naked Clark but he wasn't complaining. Especially with this possessive feeling, the scar on Clark's neck was new, he had never seen it before, but he knew it was his, Clark was his. 

Green eyes opened slowly, slightly confused but clearing fast then smiling warmly at him. He smiled back, this was one of his favourite fantasises, in bed with Clark after actually sleeping together, sleeping in Clark's arms. 

In the beginning, ever since that first time he had seen Clark, it had been lust, his first and last thought between seeing Clark and going over the bridge had been, Life is unfair, I want to fuck him, he's perfect. But his object of lust was a fifteen year old boy from Kansas so he had extended friendship, in hopes of seduction, and found he liked it, he liked having a friend, having someone to listen to his rants, to encourage him, to make sure he was Okay and say he wasn't his father. 

He had realised he was love with Clark three months earlier when Clark had been attacked and was ill. In all the time he had known the younger boy, he had never been ill or injured except for that time when he had bruised some ribs but quickly recovered. He had visited the Kent farm when Clark hadn't come for their weekly snooker game and found Clark bundled up three quilts looking like a baby with a runny nose and snuffles. 

Martha had assured Lex it was only a cold but it had scared him, Clark could get seriously ill, Clark could die and he would be alone again. Their friendship had got even stronger, he made an effort to make sure he spoke to Clark every day preferably in person but the phone if he had had to. 

He licked the scar again and Clark moaned, it was natural to lift Clark's legs to his shoulders and thrust smoothly into the younger man's body. Clark just moaned and thrust back, Lex thought of nothing as he slowly fucked Clark except the feeling of Clark around him, the heat of Clark's body around him, Clark's moans and the smell of sex that surrounded them, the smell of them, a smell he would have to get bottled and sold. 

He peeled one hand off Clark's hip and stroked the other man's cock as hard as he could. Clark squirmed and moaned louder, whimpering this time as well. Lex scraped his thumb nail over the head of Clark's cock and the younger man came with a moan. 

Lex groaned as rings of internal muscles contracted around his cock but it wasn't enough, he needed something more. He leaned over and struck, sinking his teeth into Clark's chest just above his nipple, Clark screamed, Lex came and if possible he was sure Clark came again before they collapsed. 

As soon as he was recovered enough Lex crawled up Clark's body so he could lick and suckle at the scar again, Clark was really his. 

He lifted his head and met green eyes again, Clark just smiled and pulled Lex closer. Lex smiled as a warm glow spread through his body as he was cradled and held to Clark. "How are you feeling?" 

"Good but confused." 

Clark nodded and started stroking his back, Lex didn't know if it was conscious or not but it was nice. "He said you would be, what is the last thing you remember?" 

He sighed and thought, getting more comfortable on Clark, who was a very comfortable mattress for a person. "I was at a club, I met a girl called Anne, I think that was her name." 

"Anything else?" Clark asked and Lex started stroking the scar rhythmically, not even noticing he was doing it but it calmed him immediately. Lex didn't like having holes in his memory, it scared him, in the past people had taken advantage of holes in his memory. He didn't think Clark would ever do that but other people would. 

He had some vague images, "I remember you coming, saving me then waking up, what happened?" 

Clark sighed, "This probably isn't the best way to say this but you're a vampire." 

Lex blinked but kept in contact with those green eyes, "Pardon?" 

"Anne, that was her name by the way, is a vampire. Like just about everyone else in the world she was looking for the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, in you she thought she had so she took you home and changed you into a vampire." 

"Clark there are no such things as Vampires," Lex said forcefully, unsure if he was trying to convince Clark or himself an finally deciding it was probably both. 

"Lex you live in Smallville, centre of strange occurrences, you didn't come until you bit me, believe me you are a vampire." 

"I've bit a lot of people before when I cum," he argued. 

"Yes but do you normally their drink blood?" Clark asked and wedged one finger between them before raising it to Lex's lips. It was covered in what he could see was Blood and all his other senses told him was food. He grabbed the hand and pulled it to his mouth, cleaning it thoroughly. "You're a vampire Lex." 

Lex stared at those green eyes and nodded, his friend was neither lying or telling a half truth that he had got so good at in the past few months. He really was a vampire. "How do you fit in?" He asked, returning to stroking his scar. 

"Anne changed you then took you to her clan elders to ask permission to mate with you. They noticed straight away that you were not only a fledgling but that as a human you had had weak psychic powers and you'd already started to form a mating bond as a mortal. Being changed strengthened the connection so Anne couldn't claim you but neither could they just desert you so they told you to ring the person, that-" 

"I most trusted and loved." 

Clark nodded and ran one hand from the back of his neck all the way down Lex's back, making the older man shiver in pleasure and relax again, against Clark. "So you rang me and I came. I walked in and you attacked my neck so they knew I was the right one and that you would be Okay, I wouldn't reject you. I kept Anne away from you..." Clark's voice trailed off and he took a deep breath then sighed and smiled in happiness, "Good it's gone." 

"What?" Lex asked in confusion. 

"Her scent had become part of yours but now it's gone and you smell like you only better, 90% you and 10% me, perfect." 

Lex smiled and snuggled into the pile of muscle, warm skin and bones that was his as much as he was Clark's. "So then what happened?" 

"I got information on Vampires, mating and a number you can contact them on if you want. Then I threatened their lives if they ever come near us then just in general and finally brought you home. We had sex, finished the mating and fell asleep. Questions?" 

Lex had a list, "How am I different than I was two days ago?" 

"Immortal except for burning, stake to the heart and beheading. You're stronger, faster, heal faster and better senses. You can go out at dusk and dawn, longer with sunglasses as your eyes hurt first then your skin burns, the older you get the more resilient to the sun you will get but at the moment anything other than a few minutes at dusk and dawn will kill you within seconds. You need to eat blood to survive." Clark stopped talking as Lex felt shock and disgust roll through him, "Lex's what's wrong?" 

"I don't know if I can drink blood." 

"Can you drink mine? During sex?" 

Lex smiled, nothing about Clark could disgust him, especially not the thought of that thick red blood that tasted so good. "I could drink yours anytime." 

"Good, he told me that you would still need some regular food, but meat not vegetables and one dose of Clark blood a day would keep Lex a healthy vampire. He said my blood was powerful enough." 

Lex felt anger bubbly through him, "How does he know?" 

"He tasted it." 

Lex saw red, "YOU ARE MINE," he growled and darting forward sunk his fangs into Clark's neck over the scar, ripping the skin and drinking convulsively. Mine, he shouted in his head as the bite caused Clark's body to arch in pleasure and both their cocks to harden. 

"I'm yours Lex," Clark moaned as Lex continued to suckle. 

"Mine," Lex said around the bite as he moved off Clark, letting go of his neck but keeping a tight grip on Clark as he flipped the bigger man over and thrust into him, his thrust smoother from the fact that Clark was still full of cum. Lex pulled Clark to his knees and bent over so he could sink fangs back into the wound still on Clark's neck as he thrust hard into the warm body. "You are mine, no-one tastes you but me," he growled around the bite. "Come for me Clark," he growled. 

Clark came with a scream of his name and Lex followed him, again filling Clark full of his semen, claiming him again. Clark collapsed and Lex went with him, cock still in Clark's arse and lapping at the younger man's neck. 

"Mine Clark, you are mine." 

"Yours Lex, always and forever," he promised. 

They lay silently, comfortably, until Lex's brain decided it had to come back on line. "Why is your blood enough? And how come we've had sex three times now and never used lube but you haven't complained?" 

Lex felt Clark's sigh and let him turn them back over, moaning as his dick complained about loosing it's warm home but not minding as he could settle back into Clark's side and be held at the same time as he could lap at Clark's neck, "It's for the same reason." 

"You're secret?" he dared to ask, the secret that meant Clark had become so good at half truths and lies. 

"My secret, I never wanted to lie to you Lex, never. You were my best friend, you still are, only now we're something more as well and I hated lying to you as much as you hated being lied to but I couldn't tell you, I couldn't tell anyone. It was the first thing I learnt, even as I was still learning the english language, I couldn't tell anyone. You know I'm adopted?" 

"Yes." 

"Well they found me after the meteors hit, I came down with them." 

Lex stared at the scar and processed what he had heard, he thought Clark had been a mutant but not quite. "You're an Alien?" 

"In the flesh, although I didn't even know that until you ran me over. I was just stronger and faster than anyone else, after you ran me over I got stronger, faster, x-ray vision, laser's coming out my eyes and I float sometimes. I'm pretty much invulnerable." 

"Pretty much?" 

"The meteors can hurt me, I'm sorry." 

"For what?" He asked as he relaxed, it wasn't much more than he had thought, and started lapping at Clark's neck again, moaning, he tasted so good. 

"Not telling you before, lying to you." 

"Clark it's Okay, I swear, I understand, would you have told me if this hadn't happened?" 

Clark sighed and nodded, "I don't know when but you still would have been the first person I told if not the only one." 

"Good, I love you Clark." 

"I love you too Lex and as much as I just want lie here I need to clean up and go home to get my chores done before my parents get back and I'm grounded for the next year." 

Lex sighed, "I suppose so, let's take a shower, I'll wash your back." 

Clark moaned in pleasure, "That sounds like a plan." 

Lex stood and pulled Clark up, admiring the tanned skin, he grabbed Clark's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom. He turned on the water and pushed the barely functioning Clark in, grabbing his soap and starting to explore his miles and miles of tanned skin covering hard muscles. 

Clark just sighed and collapsed into Lex's hands moving as he was told but spending more energy moaning than anything else. Lex smiled at the nearly incoherent youth and cleaned him thoroughly, finally finding the hard cock and getting down on his knees to study it properly. He smiled at it, realising that if their first time had been anything other than the mating he would have noticed that Clark's cock didn't look human. It was similar but not human, larger than average, larger than his but not by much with skin tinted slightly blue, uncircumcised with two veins down the bottom that stood out forming a double ridge and another along the top. 

He couldn't resist leaning in and tasting the younger man, who moaned and flung his head back hard. Lex carried on his exploration, nibbling and sucking, finding all the sensitive spots, the ones made Clark moan and the ones that made him whimper and even one that made Clark make a noise he had never heard before, a mixture of a moan, a scream and a whimper. He couldn't resist nibbling on Clark's top ridge just to hear it again. 

"Please Lex," Clark whimpered, "Please." 

Lex grinned and swallowed Clark to the root, burying his face in the dark curls. Clark's hands came down and cradled his head, he sucked harder then relaxed and let Clark fuck his mouth. 

"I'm coming," CLark screamed as he tried to push Lex away but the older man just held onto his hips and swallowed Clark's come. The tall boy collapsed against the side off the shower, "Fuck me Lex," he moaned as he turned around, leaning against the shower. 

It was an offer he couldn't and didn't want to refuse, he grabbed Clark's hips and thrust in. Three sets of internal muscles fluttered around his cock, he would have to explore that later, he decided as he chewed on the Clark's shoulder, opening tiny wounds all the way, making the body underneath him jerk in pleasure with each break of the skin. 

He reached around and massaged the soft cock into hardness, not that it took much massaging, each bite seemed to make the cock in his hand harden more. He was curios to know if it felt like pain to Clark or if it was just sensation but thrusting into the warm body distracted him. It took only a few more thrusts for him to come, his fangs deep in Clark's neck. 

He squeezed the cock in his hand hard and felt it convulse in his grip as Clark screamed and came again. He would have to see how many times he could make his mate come in an hour. He blacked out for a few seconds and woke in Clark's arms on the floor, the water still falling on them. 

"Come on gorgeous," Clark said and stood them up, reaching for Lex's body wash. 

+++ 

"Clark come and see this," Lex shouted, his boyfriend, no that sounded wrong, his Mate was in the bathroom brushing his hair. 

"What?" Clark asked as he stuck his head into the bedroom, the next thing Lex saw was a blur and Clark was stood in front of him with the curtain closed, glaring angrily at him. "What do you think you're doing, it's the middle of the day, did you not listen to me." 

"Clark I had been standing there for minutes and the only thing wrong was that my skin was starting to feel slightly tight. I think it must have something to do with your blood. I love you Clark, I would never do anything to leave you," he assured the tall boy and pulled Clark down for a kiss. 

When they finally pulled apart Clark smiled, "I know, you just had me worried, I think it's time to go home." 

Lex nodded and walked across the room into his wardrobe, pulling on some loose slacks and a silk shirt then grabbing a pair of black jeans, a grey T-shirt and a tight black jumper. He had bought them a month earlier on a trip to Metropolis, unable to resist buying them after imagining Clark in them. 

He explained this to the still naked boy, glad he couldn't blush now that he was a vampire or he would have been broadcasting in the infrared. Clark didn't say anything, he just smiled, kissed Lex quickly on the nose and got dressed. 

Clark looked better than Lex had imagined and they very nearly got side-tracked back to bed but Lex managed to make a compromise with his base instincts. If Clark got grounded it would be a very long time until they would get any decent amount of time together again and as soon as Clark had done his chores he could fuck him until neither of them could move. 

+++ 

Clark finished his chores and returned to find Lex asleep on the porch. He scooped the smaller man up in his arms and carried him into the house, he had done his chores as fast as he could so he could get back to his Mate. The thought stopped Clark still, a huge goofy grin spread across his face, his Mate, he had a mate and it was Lex. 

The older man was sleeping soundly, Clark grinned and sat down, holding Lex on his lap. Within seconds he was asleep as well, spooning behind his Mate, holding him tight, protecting him. 

+++ 

Lex woke suddenly, straight from deep sleep to full alert with the knowledge of danger. There was a weight around his waist and a warm body against his back, he knew that wasn't the threat, he could smell it, feel it in his bones. That was his Mate, Clark, his to love and protect. 

He opened his eyes and looked around the room, there was only two others in the room, Martha and Jonathon Kent, they were the threat. He growled, kneeling in front of his mate. 

"What is going on?" Jonathon yelled, reaching past Lex to grab Clark. Lex growled, base instincts kicking in, no-one that angry was getting anywhere near his Mate. He hit out, scraping sharp nails down the older man's arm. "Get away from my son," the enemy shouted, trying to reach his mate again. He hit him and the enemy flew back, but that wasn't enough, the enemy had to be destroyed, he had to protect his Mate. Before he could reach the enemy his Mate was there in front of him. 

"Lex it's Okay," his Mate reached out to stroke his head and he nuzzled against the large palm. "I'm here, I'm yours, they won't hurt us, I promise I'm yours." Lex looked at his Mate then at the enemy, they had backed away and he could smell fear in the air now, the anger was still there but the fear was stronger. Staying crouched down he crawled to his mate, keeping an eye on the enemy he wrapped himself around his mate, suckling at his scar. He gave them one last glare before becoming absorbed with his scar, chewing, licking and sucking the small line of pink skin, calming himself down. 

+++ 

Clark sighed in relief as Lex calmed, glad the older man was in his lap so his parents couldn't see the hard on he was sporting. He hid a smile, this could be fun, his new scar was attached straight to his cock, he wondered how often he would be able to get up. 

"Mam, Dad you had better stay back. Lex is kind of possessive and he's treating you as a threat." 

"Okay Clark," Martha said and held onto her husband, "Clark tell us what is going on?" 

He gave them the basic details of the previous night, leaving out the sex, although he guessed his parents would work out he was no longer a virgin. 

"How long do you think he'll be like this?" Martha asked when he had finished, indicating the older man wrapped around him, suckling at his neck, purring in the back of his throat. 

"He is going to be possessive until we die but he should calm down within a few days so that he feels safe enough to let me out of his sight when he knows I could meet others. He is the dominant in our relationship so he feels it is his job to protect us, even though he knows I am more than capable of looking after myself." 

Martha nodded and tightened her grip on her husband, she would not put her son in a position where he had to choose between protecting his father and protecting his mate. 

"Are you okay son?" His dad asked. 

"I'm fine dad, better than fine, he's my soulmate and we love each other and now we need to go." He gasped and bit his lip to stop the moan of pure pleasure, Lex had just bitten through his skin again and if his mate didn't fuck him very soon, they were going to put a show on for his parents. 

Clark saw his Mam nod and left, Lex around his waist, super-speeding out to the barn and undressing them, all without Lex removing his fangs from Clark's neck. 

Lex growled at him and Clark felt himself leaking copiously at the sound. He smiled, this would be a wonderful yet rocky relationship. But he wouldn't want it any other way. 

+++ 

Epilogue 

Martha Kent smiled at the familiar sound of an expensive car coming down the drive. It was the first time she had been glad that her husband had been proved wrong, Clark and Lex's relationship may not be the most conventional but it worked for them and had been working for over a decade now. 

Neither of them looked a day over the ages that they had been when they had first mated, forever young, beautiful and mated. Lex was still possessive of Clark, if he so much as got a whiff of attraction from someone around Clark, he would make a very big PDA. 

Earlier that year Clark and Lex had taken them out to a posh restaurant for the young men's tenth anniversary. Their waiter had flirted briefly with Clark so Lex had retaliated. The couple had shared a desert, Clark feeding Lex, who was sat on her son's knee. 

"Mom, is it Clark and unc" Lex?" Julian asked as he he ran into the kitchen. At nine years of age, the young man looked up to his brother and brother's mate like they were small gods. 

When Lionel Luthor had been killed in a terrorist attack six years earlier it had been nothing short of Smallville strange for Lex to get a phone call from his father's lawyers asking what he wanted doing with the three year old toddler. After a bit more digging Lex had found that Julian, as he had been named, was a clone of Lex. Lionel's final attempt to have a perfect heir, Lex's make-up without his mother's softness. 

Neither boy had been ready for a small child in their relationship, Clark was at University and Lex struggling to merge Luthorcorp into his own Lexcorp. The obvious solution had been for her and Jonathon to adopt another stray. At first Jonathon had been sceptical but one look at the head full of red hair and wide eyes and the toddler had wound Jonathon around his little finger. Much like another wide-eyed toddler had over a decade earlier. 

They had yet to tell the boy that he was adopted, when he was old enough, they would tell him but until then, as far as the young man was concerned, Clark was his brother and Lex, his uncle Lex, Clark's friend who shared his bedroom. 

"It sure is Jules." 

The boy flashed her a smile, she had seen on Lex's face on rare occasions when the older version was looking at Clark and left the kitchen so quick she wondered if he had super-speed too. 

She looked out the window as a silver porsche arrived in the yard, met by a small boy, who was quickly grabbed into a hug from her eldest son, thrown in the air and caught. 

She saw Lex smile at the pair then Jonathon arrived, shaking the millionaire's hand then pulling him into a hug. Jonathon hugged Clark, while Jules hugged Lex. 

Lex looked up at the window and smiled at her, she motioned them in and he nodded. The four walked in together, Jules talking to his brother while sitting on his hip with Clark's other arm around his mate, while Lex talked with Jonathon. 

She let out a satisfied sigh and went out to meet her family, the only one she would ever need again. 

**THE END**


End file.
